Chapter 2.5 (Team Up Mission)
Episode 2.5 is a chapter for My Hero Academia: Team Up Mission, written and illustrated by Yoco Akiyama. Summary In Osaka, a group of extremists from the Octopus Protection Association have turned into villains and are causing a riot. The heroes have already been called to take charge of the situation. While they arrive, the passersby run away from the rioters, among which is Hime, a small girl. Hime stumbles and one of the villains tries to attack her, but a mysterious figure appears and protects her, and Hime develops a crush for her mysterious savior. The next morning, due the team up program, Tenya and Momo arrive at the Fat Gum Agency, where they introduce themselves to the hero Fat Gum, who is accompanied by Tamaki. Fat Gum asks him if they are his juniors from the U.A., to which he replies that yes, and with his usual lack of self-confidence Tamaki says that they are far more amazing than him. Having made the presentations and after explaining each other their respective Quirks, Tenya asks that, for being the first time they team up together and to ensure an efective collaboration, they should assign a leader for the students. Fat Gum suggests Tamaki, since he is used to working in his agency besides being his senior. Both Tenya and Momo are looking forward to working with him, although Tamaki begins to get nervous due to the pressure of the situation. Fat Gum tells them that they are received a request to search someone. At that moment, Hime goes into the agency, and after being initially confused for a lost girl, she explains that she is the one who send the request to find someone. Hime explains that she wants to find the hero who saved her the other day during the riots. Tamaki comments it would be hard for a little girl to search on her own and Hime explains that this is why he uses heroes, because they have connections and influence. Hime insistently asks Tamaki to find the person who help her, causing Tamaki to get nervous. Seeing this, Hime tells him that despite his scary appearance, he is a total wimp. Her words cause psychological damage on Tamaki. In order to find him, Tenya asks her if she knows the name of the hero or if he has any memorable features. She does not know his name, since she only saw him for a moment, and for the features, she gives a very vague description of the hero, defining him as a prince. The information is really loose, but Hime assure she will recognize him instantly if she sees him again. Tamaki suggests to check all the agencies that were involved in the octopus villain riots. First they go to Naniwa Hero Office, where they meet Shoto Todoroki. He come to deal with the riots from the other day. Iida explains him the situation and asks Hime if Shoto was the person she is looking for. She replies no, so Shoto suggests to try asking his teammate, who turns out to be Mineta. Just to double check, they ask Hime if he is the hero, and the girl quickly denies it. The group leaves to keep to continue the search, leaving Mineta very upset. The group continues to visit agencies and ask heroes, but they are still unsuccessful. After several hours, they decide to take a break, and Momo creates a chair for Hime to rest. The girl thanks Momo, but is impatient with Tamaki for not yet having found her savior, which is a blow to his morale. Tenya comes out in his defense, telling Hima that Tamaki is one of the best student of the U.A. and he will find the person he is looking for. Despite his words, Tamaki is still depressed, and tells Tenya and Momo that they are better than him. Seeing his negativism, Hime thinks he has a weak spirit, something that Fat Gum cannot deny (another hard blow to Tamaki's morale). Even so, Fat Gum tries to tell her something positive about Tamaki, but is interrupted by Tenya to go to the next Hero Agency. Once there, they meet Neito Monoma, Katsuki Bakugou and Denki Kaminari, who form a team. Both Denki and the hero they work for ensure that they are very helpful, although there are frequent discussions between Neito and Katsuki due to their personalities are a horrible match. Hime quickly denies that none of the three is the person she is looking for, however, all three have something in common with her hero. Denki says that the only thing they have in common is that all three are blond. This makes Hime remember that her hero is blond too. With this new information, the group says goodbye to the trio and they leave to keep looking. However, shortly after going out, Tamaki notifies them that they have already visited all the agencies and met all the heroes who were in the riot. Hime is saddened by this revelation and the others ask her if she have made a mistake, what she denies. Reflecting on the matter, Tamaki believes he has found the solution and comforts Hime, but before they can continue, one of the participants in the riots attacks him from behind. Tamaki dodges the attack, putting Hime safe, while more rioters emerge from an alley with the intention of confronting them, since they recognize them as some of the heroes that got in their way the other day. Tamaki orders Iida to guide citizens and evacuate the area, and Momo to make something to protect him from the ink. Momo creates two blankets, one for him and the other to protect Hime. Tamaki asks Fat Gum to help him in the fight by absorbing all the attacks Hime is impressed by Tamaki's determination and fighting skills, considering his negative personality. Momo explains that his negativity is what makes Tamaki so strong, because he notices the strengths of others quickly and takes action expecting the worse. It also makes him training harder than anyone else, no matter how strong he gets. Between Tamaki and Fat Gum they are defeating the villains. Fat Gum is hit numerous times by the rioters, which allows him to absorb enough shock to defeat them all. Tamaki uses his Quirk to transform his fingers into tentacles and catches all the villains, throwing them into the air. Seeing him opportunity, Fat Gum knocked out all at once in one punch, releasing all the energy he had accumulated. Doing so Fat Gum burns his defense-fat, turning him into his slender version. Seeing him, Hime hugs him very happy, because she has finally found her “prince”. As Tamaki came to suspect and to Fat Gum's surprise, the hero they had been looking for was him in his slim appearance. He is so different that even Iida and Momo have to ask him who he is. With the case solved, they return to the agency, where Taishiro begins to eat abundantly to recover his defense-fat as soon as possible, although Hime asks him not to do so because she likes him as he is now. Tamaki wonders if he really managed to team up with everyone. Everyone tells him that he has done a great job and congratulates him, and Hime tells him that she would have given up if it wasn't for him, although she tells also him that if he don't act like a whimp, he would be cool. Tamaki apologizes for it. Despite this, it is clear that he gor just a tiny bit more confident. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation Category:Team Up Mission Chapters